Path of Thorns
by Kyoko-san
Summary: [oneshot] Holly does some soul searching


Authoress rambles BIG time!  
  
Kyoko: Gah!  
  
Kumiko: Nani?  
  
Kyoko: Oh man oh man oh man!  
  
Kumiko: I'm lost. fill me in her Kay?  
  
Kyoko: Breath, breath, breath, breath -  
  
Kumiko: JUST TELL ME WHAT'S THE FRICKN' PROBLEM!  
  
Kyoko: I'm writing *Breath in* A SONG FIC!  
  
Kumiko:.................................. X_X  
  
Kyoko: told ya it was bad.  
  
Kumiko: Aren't song fics. well. SIRIOUS?  
  
Kyoko: Ya. *whimpers*  
  
Kumiko: You can't write it!  
  
Kyoko: Why?  
  
Kumiko: Because! You just had ¼ of a cake!  
  
Kyoko: hehehe.^_^U  
  
Kumiko: I'm writing it!  
  
Kyoko: What!  
  
Kumiko: *hit's Kyoko on the head* that should shut you up!  
  
Kyoko: X_X.. [Literally!]  
  
Kumiko: Anyway on with this!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl or the song Path of thorns (Terms). They are property of Eoin Colfer and Sarah McLachlan!  
  
~ Lyrics ~  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Path Of Thorns  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Holly placed the mask over Artemis's eyes and pushed the button. Seconds later the teenager slumped in his chair. Immediately, lines of Gnommish text began to flash across the screen behind him.  
  
"Commence deleting," Foaly ordered.  
  
Holly watched Artemis's life being written in green symbols on the screen.  
  
"This doesn't feel right. He found us once, he could find us again. Especially if he goes back to the monster he once was." Holly commented.  
  
"Maybe. But next time we'll be ready." Said Foaly.  
  
Holly sighed. "It's a pity, because we were almost friends."  
  
"Sure. Like you want to be friends with a viper." Foaly snorted.  
  
Holly suddenly shut her helmet visor.  
  
"You're right, of course. We could never be friends."  
  
"That's the girl! Keep your ears up! Where are you going?"  
  
"Tara. I'm going to fly. I need the air."  
  
You don't have clearance for flight! Root will have your badge!"  
  
"For what? Remember, I'm not supposed to be here."  
  
And with that she took off, flying in a lazy loop through the entrance hall. She needed to be alone.  
  
~I knew you wouldn't tell me, ~ ~In your voice there was something wrong. ~ ~But if you would turn your face away from me, ~ ~You cannot tell me, your so strong. ~  
  
She landed in a familiar place. This was the place where she first met Artemis. Back then he was a monster, an insult to Humans. But he had changed so much. If she were to meet the old Artemis tonight, at this very spot, she wouldn't have recognized him.  
  
~Just let me ask of you one small thing, ~ ~As we have shared so many tears. ~ ~With fervor our dreams we planned the whole lifelong, ~ ~Now are scattered, on the wind. ~  
  
She would surely miss him. Deep down, she had a special place in her heart for him. No more sarcastic responses, no more ingenious plans that were so precise that if one thing was done wrong the whole mission would be a failure. She would miss all those unexpected meetings and all the perilous journeys. She would miss the mud boy. No, not mud boy. She would miss Artemis.  
  
~In the terms of endearment, ~ ~In the terms of the life that you love, ~ ~In the terms of the years that pass you by, ~ ~In the terms of the reasons why. ~  
  
Then she realized something. She was friends with him, even if she had only just earned his trust. But why? Why just before he was mind whiped. At that moment when his life came up on the screen and Foaly said "Commence deleting" she realize how attached she had grown. It was painful to think that he would never remember her. Tear welled up in her eyes and glided down her cheeks.  
  
~Through the years I've grown to love you, ~ ~Though your commitment to most would offend. ~ ~But stuck by you holding on with your foolish pride, ~ ~Waiting for me, to give in. ~ ~You never really tried, or so it seems, ~ ~I  
  
If only there was a way to let him remember. No. She couldn't. This was for the safety of the fairy race. For her people. One person didn't matter against an entire civilization. The memories of one-person dose not come close to the survival of an entire race. It seemed so unfair! But deep down she new it had to be done.  
  
~You never really tried, or so it seems, ~ ~I hade more than myself to blame. ~ ~I've hade enough of trying everything, ~ ~And this time, in is the end. ~  
  
The reality hit her like a bullet. Straight to her heart. She didn't just become friends with Artemis; she slowly began to love him. Little by little, yes, but over time it grew. And she just realized it. She brushed away her tears with the back of her hand and smiled. A large, jolly smile that stretched ear to ear. She was in love with Artemis and she didn't care. But.  
  
She could never see him again. He would never know of her love for him, let alone remember her. The smile grew smaller but she still bore one.  
  
~In the terms of endearment, ~ ~In the terms of the life that you love,~ ~In the terms of the years that pass you by, ~ ~In the terms of the reasons why... ~  
  
She whished she realize this sooner. She would have tolled him and this guilty feeling in her gut would cease to exist. It was forbidden for a fairy such as her self to love a human. She whished she had tolled him.  
  
Did he love her? No of course not she thought. Why would he? She was just some way to make money. No! She would not think like that. Artemis treated her like an equal now. All she whished for was too know the answer to her question. Maybe she would know once she died. But that is a long time ahead. She would bear the pain and guilt of her love for a mud man for the rest of her life.  
  
~There's no more comeing back this way, ~ ~The path is over grown and strewn with thorns. ~ ~They've torn ther life blood from your naked eyes, ~ ~Cast asided to be forlorn.~  
  
"I guess this is the pain one must bare to love a Human." Holly whispered to no one in particular.  
  
~In the terms of endearment, ~ ~In the terms of the life that you love, ~ ~In the terms of the years that pass you by, ~ ~In the terms of the reasons why, ~  
  
"Funny. I don't seem to mind that I'm in love with him. Back then I would of cringed at the thought, but know it really doesn't matter. I'm in love with Artemis fowl." She whispered.  
  
"I'M IN LOVE WITH ARTEMIS FOWL!!!!!!" She yelled with glee. She was glad that this aria was Isolated from civilization. Pleased with her quiet time to herself, she strapped on the wings and closed the visor of her helmet and took off in the direction of Fowl manor.  
  
~Funny, ~ ~how it seems that all I've tried to do.~ ~Seems to make no difference, ~ ~At all.~  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~ Kumiko: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Kyoko: *wakes up from unconciousness* Ugh. what happened?  
  
Kumiko: ............. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Kyoko: Um. Kay. Read and review.  
  
Ra Bless Minna-san! 


End file.
